Bicycle are one of the oldest and most economical means of transportion. The appearance of the bicycle may change from time to time, but there has been no revolutionary breakthrough in its basic structure. There must be a main frame, pedals, two wheels, etc. for a bicycle to function. Human energy (peddling) must be used to rotate the two wheels. Therefore, bicycles are also frequently used as an outdoor sports activity.
Although traditional bicycles are rather light-weight, owing to their bulkiness, they cannot be easily stored and transported. When they are carried, exported, and transported for a long distance, freight charges often represent a very high percentage of the relocation costs. The present invention overcomes some of these disadvantages. The invention contemplates a collapsible/folding bicycle that minimizes storage space, and enables transportation and handling to be easier and simpler